


Don't Tell Dean

by sexier_in_enochian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, changing channels, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexier_in_enochian/pseuds/sexier_in_enochian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam operated on Dean in TV Land's Dr. Sexy MD, he pays a visit to the doctor's lounge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Just a mini-fic thing I made!

The door of the doctor’s lounge slid open, punctuated with a squeak. The room was silent.  
Sam poked his head around the door.

“What’s the deal with slapping me earlier? And the “I love you?” _Really_?”

Dr. Ellen Piccolo laughed, and slowly morphed back into a face Sam was familiar with. His angel.

“I thought you liked it rough, Samsquatch. And c’mon, I was in _character_ ,” Gabriel chuckled and looked away, but when his eyes met Sam’s again, it was all the confirmation he needed. Sam smiled.

For some reason Gabriel had chosen to substitute the couch in the doctor’s lounge, instead using his mojo to put a queen-size bed in replacement, and he was now sprawled across it with his hands laced together, surrounded by empty candy wrappers. He grinned at Sam.

“So how’s Dean? You actually played your role and stitched him up. Impressive, Sam.”

Sam glared and replied, “He’s resting in Recovery. It’s not the first time I’ve had to break out the needle and thread.” Sam walked across the room and flung himself on the bed and lay on his stomach, sweeping the candy wrappers off the bed in annoyance.

“You shouldn’t have done that, y’know. I thought you learned from the Mystery Spot that killing Dean isn’t gonna get you into my pants.”

Gabriel laughed. “Well, how else could I get you alone?” He grabbed Sam’s arms and pulled him so that he was lying across his chest, and wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders.

Sam sighed. “Look, we gotta tell Dean. About you being an archangel, about us. Everything.”

“Hold your horses, kiddo. Dean would fry my wings - _extra crispy_ \- if he knew about that. You know he’s got a hate on for angels. _Except Castiel_ – I mean, what is up with that? Do they have a thing?”

Sam snuggled up closer to Gabriel, taking in his scent – a combination of candy, faint cologne and something else, something sweet and indescribable; rather, an angelic scent. Sam sighed again, happier this time, and squeezed Gabriel’s waist. The archangel quickly jumped in reaction, giggling. It turned out he was pretty ticklish there.

Sam smirked, his eyes twinkling. He sat up and began tickling Gabriel everywhere as fast as he could, using his weight to pin the angel’s hips down. Gabriel began to squirm, laughing loudly. He could easily have gotten out of the hold, but instead chose to succumb to Sam. They so rarely had time together; Gabriel wanted them to have fun as much as they could when they did have it. He loved when Sam’s playful side came out.

Eventually though, he couldn’t take anymore, and grabbed Sam’s arms firmly. Sam winced and leaned down to press his lips to Gabriel’s, as softly as he could, and resumed to lying back on the archangel’s chest.

“You have to tell Dean who you are today. Please.”

Gabriel groaned in complaint. “Okay, okay. _Fine_. But you better act surprised too, he’d be pissed to find out you knew this whole time.”

Sam nodded. “If that’s what you want. But, Gabriel, I want you to know that I’d never let him hurt you.”

Gabriel snickered. “Oh, please! I’d like to see you two morons _try_. Again!”

Sam rolled his eyes in a mild version of his usual bitch face, and closed his eyes, settling to sleep upon his beloved angel. When he was sure Sam was completely out, Gabriel leaned close and whispered.

“Thank you.”


End file.
